


Away, Away, Before the Break of Day

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [219]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brother Feels, Drabble, Established Relationship, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Running Away, Star-crossed lovers trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Saga and Aiolos are lovers, but Saga is the Crown Prince, and Aiolos the Captain of the Guard. It seems their case is hopeless, until Kanon steps in, giving them a chance to run away together.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [219]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Away, Away, Before the Break of Day

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Aiolos boosts himself silently in through the conveniently open window and pauses, stripping off his shirt, gazing fondly at his lover. Saga lies in a dappled pool of moonlight, the sheet of his bed twisted tantalizingly low over his gorgeous full hips. Saga sleeps nude, habitually, and his thick hair is bound into a braid to sleep in. 

Aiolos strips off his rough leather slippers, glad he’d forgone his stockings for this night jaunt. Saga doesn’t look wholly peaceful in slumber, there’s a faint line between his eyebrows. Aiolos strips out of his breeches, and leaves his clothing neatly folded on a nearby chair, slipping under the sheet with him, letting a gentle hand settle against Saga’s abdomen. 

“Hey Saga,” he murmurs gently into his ear. “The moon looks beautiful tonight.” He says whimsically. In truth it’s Saga who looks beautiful in the moonlight. Saga’s eyes flicker open, catching the moonlight and turning them an ethereally pale blue from their usual jewel tone. Saga stirs, reaching out for him.

“Aiolos?” He asks, voice thick and heavy with sleep. Aiolos murmurs an affirmative, and nuzzles the top of Saga’s head. Saga curls close, pressing a sleep-clumsy kiss to Aiolos’s jaw. Then he wakes up a little more and pulls back, eyes wide with concern, darting to glance around the dark corners of his bedroom. “You can’t be here, Aiolos!” He whispers urgently. His expression is a heartbreaking mixture of adoration and anguish. “They announced my engagement today, did you not hear?” Saga looks deeply grieved, and Aiolos bows his head to kiss the expression from Saga’s lovely face. He gets a little carried away, and by the time they part, they’re both breathless. Saga’s face is turned towards his, like a blossom towards the sun, and Aiolis gently caresses his cheek. 

“And what will your future wife think, that your first thought is of me when you’re woken in the night?” He asks lightly, though his own heart feels heavy. Saga flushes faintly. 

“I don’t know. But the king regent will not let me wed you. I’m the firstborn of his elder brother, and therefore the heir.” He looks deeply frustrated and Aiolos gathers him close, stroking his soft hair. 

The door opens, but before either of them can react, a full satchel sails through the open door to land on the bed, and Saga’s twin brother slips in after it. He leans against the closed door, face pointedly turned away and arms crossed over his chest. 

“You won’t have long. I told my manservant I'd be out early and wouldn’t need him, but they won’t believe I’m you for long.” He says lowly, and Aiolos feels a wash of affection for his friend. Saga makes a soft, choked sound.

“You’re certain, Kanon?” He asks breathlessly. Kanon’s lips curve in a careless smirk. 

“If the king gets mad, he can just tell your bride I’m you. We’re identical, after all.” It is true- apart from their temperaments, and the fact that Saga is a little more slender than his brother, as he spends a bit more time on the book learning necessary to rule a kingdom, they are identical. “Take my horse- a wedding gift. Uncle will just get me another, after all.” Kanon tells them, and Aiolos pulls Saga up to get dressed, handing him the plain clothes he uses when he wants to sneak out of the palace. Once they’re dressed, Saga pauses, and catches Kanon close in a spine-cracking hug. 

“Thank you, Kanon.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to his twin’s cheek. Kanon flushes slightly. 

“Get going. Remember I love you. Get as far away from the castle tonight as you can, but you better treat my girl right, okay? She’s faithful. She’ll carry you far.” He says, rubbing a rough hand over his cheeks. Saga makes no effort to hide his own tears as he slips out of the window and down the trellis of climbing roses. Their last image of Kanon is of him stripping off his nightshirt and sliding into Saga’s bed- into his place. 

“How do you not prick yourself on these thorns,” Saga mumbles, face still wet with tears. Aiolos huffs out a tiny laugh. 

“Oh I do, but it’s worth it to see you.” He murmurs warmly. He’s sure Saga turns bright red at the sentiment, but they’re darting through the grounds, to the sleeping stables, waking Kanon’s horse and binding her hooves with burlap, saddling her and discovering that Kanon has filled her saddlebags with supplies. 

They lead the mare out quietly, and soon enough they’re away. Heading towards a new life, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
